<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we were something by misachaeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411842">we were something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misachaeng/pseuds/misachaeng'>misachaeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>folklore drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Non-Linear Narrative, lapslock, misana is so soft like, samo for like 5 seconds, the world needs more misana PLEASE, we want more misana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misachaeng/pseuds/misachaeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mina thought she and sana were one of a kind. maybe she was right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>folklore drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we were something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on 'the 1' by taylor swift.</p>
<p>not beta-d or edited. english isn't my first language, please forgive any errors!</p>
<p>i also havent written in over a year, sorry if the fic is a bit awkward!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> i’m doing good, i’m on some new shit </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> been saying “yes” instead of “no” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i thought i saw you at the bus stop, i didn’t though </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i hit the ground running each night </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i hit the sunday matinée </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> you know the greatest films of all time were never made </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina lay in bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>she lay in bed and thought of things. things like work and sana and puppies and sana and penguins and sana and gaming and <em> sana </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>minatozaki sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the pink haired girl had been the center of mina’s thoughts for a while now. mina saw sana in everything she did. the shiba inu at the animal shelter, the small cafe that always sent waves of vanilla and coffee in minas direction, the sky with its blue, pink and purple hues. it was all so <em> sana </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>really mina shouldn't be thinking about sana. they hadn’t been together for the past 3 months, and she tried! she swears! but if you knew sana, you'd know it was impossible not to think about her. so she’d given up. she’d given in to her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but that didn't mean she let her thoughts hold her back, no, she’d spent the first 3 weeks doing that and jeongyeon had put a very stern halt on her moping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “mina i swear to god if i see you locked in your room for one more day, i’m hiding your switch” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>okay maybe it wasn’t that stern but mina loved her switch okay! the fact that sana had brought it for her was something that wasn’t important. <strike> it was. </strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>but mina was done moping! she went through her day with a new outlook on life, tried things she never thought she’d try before. she got on chaeyoungs bike the other day! never again though… never again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>she’d sat through a 4 hour long fashion event with tzuyu. sure she almost fell asleep and would have rather been at home but that wasn’t the point! she went to something that she would never have gone to otherwise and that's what counted!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>she even went to that club dahyun kept asking her to go to. she’ll admit, she did have a fun time. the music wasn’t as loud as she thought it would be, and the outfit that chaeyoung had put her in wasn’t as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. she had fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it didn't matter that her mood had been lifted because she thought she saw sana earlier. it wasn't sana but she thought it was, but that wasn’t important at all. <strike> it was. </strike></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i guess you never know, never know </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> and if you wanted me, you really should’ve showed </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> and if you never bleed, you’re never gonna grow </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> and it’s alright now </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>sana was a flirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>she didn’t do it on purpose, it was just her nature, how she was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>but she was a flirt. and it bothered mina sometimes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>really mina knew she shouldn't have been bothered, she knew sana wouldn’t knowingly charm someone when she was with mina... but it bothered mina. it made her feel insecure. mina already felt like she could never match up to sanas energy, and even though sana had told mina that she didn’t need to match her energy, she still felt like she fell short.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>so you know, mina decided she would talk to sana about it. they would communicate like a good couple, and they would discuss the problem and find a solution. now if only mina could get herself to do that. mina hated confrontation, she loathed it, so she kept everything to herself which, in hindsight, wasn't a very good idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>something about how bottling emotions up would lead to the individual eventually blowing up on anyone and everyone. mina read about it somewhere but she chose not to think about it. it wasn’t like it applied to her or she related to it in any way. <strike> it did. </strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “why are you upset?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “its nothing” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “it's not nothing mina, tell me” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “sana i swear it's nothing” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “if it was nothing, you wouldn't be acting the way you are” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “i'm not acting any different” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “yes you are. you’re being distant, you keep frowning and you’re not paying attention to anything” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “i'm the one not paying attention to anything?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “what is that supposed to mean?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “oh i don't know sana, why don't you ask one of your other girls?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “my other-  mina i don’t have any other girls…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “yeah well it doesn’t look like that you know” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “is that what you think of me mina?” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “i… i dont-” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “no, is that what you really think of me?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “no! no. sana i…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “mina… you don’t trust me…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “i do! i do-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “i think we both need to think about this” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “what do you mean?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “i mean we might need a bit of space” </em>
</p>
<p><br/>yeah, it was safe to say mina still hated confrontation, maybe even more than she did earlier, but she’d also seen the importance of voicing your feelings, and she was working on it, she was! but it had nothing to do with what happened between her and sana for her to realise this. <strike> it did. </strike></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> but we were something, don’t you think so? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> and if my wishes came true </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> it would’ve been you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> in my defense, i have none </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> for never leaving well enough alone </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> but it would’ve been fun </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> if you would’ve been the one </em>
</p>
<p>they sat amongst flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it was one of their favourite places, the butterfly gardens. sana loved flowers and mina… mina loved sana. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>so they sat amongst the flowers, and watched as the colours of the sky and the petals collided, never quite mixing, but still complimenting each other. it was beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina thought sana was more so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina couldn’t really resist sana’s demands… well, they weren’t really demands, they were more like requests… and sana didn’t really ask all that much to be honest, she usually just had to ask once... it's just that mina was absolutely weak for sana. hypothetically, she could have said no, she could have said no many many times, but she really didn’t want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina loved seeing sana happy and moreover, mina loved these moments between her and sana. they weren't really doing anything but they were doing everything at the same time. it wasn’t because mina thought that every second spent was productive in its own way, it certainly wasn’t because of that. <strike> it was. </strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina wished they’d have these moments forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina took in the flowers around them. they reminded her of sana. sana was right next to her, but they reminded her of sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the roses were in bloom. mina thought about when sana dyed her hair orange. in her opinion, sana could have very well rivaled the sun, not that she didn’t already give the sun a run for its money, but she had hair to match now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>if mina was being honest, she could probably relate every single flower around her to sana. the sunflowers reminded her of when sana went blonde. blonde sana was one for the books. blonde sana was dangerous. blonde sana would come around quite often actually. mina didn’t mind one bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the daisies reminded her of when sana went silver. silver sana was also one for the books, although she only came around once, mina hasn’t seen her since. silver sana was something that you were lucky to witness if you ever did. mina would put her right up there next to the 7 wonders.</p>
<p><br/>but her favourites were the winter cherries. they reminded her of pink sana. pink sana was also coincidentally her favourite. pink sana was a sight for sore eyes. pink sana was a breath of fresh air. pink sana was… her favourite, there was nothing more to it. the fact that winter cherries were sanas birth flowers had nothing to do with that. <strike> it did. </strike><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em> i have this dream you’re doing cool shit </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> having adventures on your own </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> you meet some woman on the internet and take her home </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> we never painted by the numbers baby </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> but we were making it count </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> you know the greatest loves of all time are over now </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i guess you never know, never know </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> and it's another day waking up alone</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina dreamt about sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>was that weird now that they were no longer together? she didn’t know, but mina dreamt about sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>her daydreams were filled with thoughts of what sana would be doing at that moment, or in a certain situation, whatever mina was in the mood for at the time, and at night… at night mina dreamt about sana going on adventures. sana being a street racer. sana leading the mafia. sana ruling a nation. <em> sana </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>maybe it was a bit weird but mina doesn’t like to dwell on that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina also didn’t dwell on the fact that sana loved to make up these hypothetical stories when they would hold each other in bed, mina tucked safely into sana as sana would paint pictures in her head.. Because, you know, these stories absolutely do not influence her dreams at all. <strike> they do. </strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>and dahyun… mina felt bad for dahyun. she felt bad for all of their friends really. sanas friend group had slowly become hers and hers had slowly become sanas. but mina felt especially bad for dahyun. dahyun had introduced the two, and while the two friend groups had merged overtime, mina knew nayeon and jihyo would be there for sana while jeongyeon, chaeyoung and tzuyu would be there for her. but dahyun had to constantly move back and forth, so mina felt bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it was through dahyun that mina knew sana had gone brown. she’d gone brown and her hair was now shoulder length. mina thought sana had gotten even more beautiful. it was also through dahyun that mina found out that sana had been meeting this girl she found online. momo. mina supposed she was japanese as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina never thought sana would be the type to try online dating... or hooking up, or whatever it was she was doing, but then again, you could never really know with sana. mina and sana’s relationship was a perfect example of that. sana was louder than life, always so spontaneous and excited to live out her day. mina was more subdued, she preferred keeping to herself and choosing what to do when.</p>
<p><br/>but mina supposes thats why they’d worked so well together. opposites attract and whatnot. it wasn’t because sana had turned her into an absolute romantic through their various rom-com movie nights that mina grew to love. it certainly was not because of that. <strike> it was. </strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> but we were something don’t you think so? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> and if my wishes came true </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> it would've been you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> in my defence, i have none </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> for never leaving well enough alone </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> but it would've been fun </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> if you would've been the one </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>they went to disneyland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina loved disney and sana loved mina, so they went to disneyland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina knew sana loved disney just as much as mina did but sana insisted she was doing this for mina, and who was mina to complain?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina wanted to see absolutely everything. of course she took sana into consideration so anything that might cause sana discomfort was thrown out of the window immediately,,, which was not much really, sana was really only scared of insects so if we’re being honest here, most of the things that mina had crossed of the list were because of her own fears and not sanas. but no one needed to know that.</p>
<p><br/>the first thing mina did was purchase a dwarf hat. it wasn’t because she was short, no, she was a very respectable height for an average 23 year old thank you very much. she just thought the hats were cute. it wasn’t because sana had once mentioned in passing how cute mina would look as one of the seven dwarves a few months ago while they were planning halloween outfits. <strike> it was. </strike> <strike></strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>so they did what any average tourist would do, they went on a few rides, they ate some food, which was very overpriced in mina’s opinion and she felt terrible that sana was offering to pay for everything but when would you get to eat the food that you only saw in movies ever again? yeah, thats what she thought. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>and <em> obviously </em> they just had to take pictures with every single mascot they came across… mina wouldn’t say she insisted because sana was just as willing but you know the drill. and <em> yes </em>they took pictures with all of the princesses as well. mina knew that these were just people playing the role of princesses but hey, a girl could dream, hell, one of them even said sana could easily take her position. mina agreed.</p>
<p><strike> <br/></strike> mina, quiet, timid mina, also felt the overwhelming urge to execute one of those grand gestures of love that you only see on youtube, and maybe in person if you’re lucky, for sana. sanas love for romantic gestures was not what got her thinking about it, it was simply the atmosphere that disneyland created and nothing else, definitely not sana.  <strike> it was. </strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> i persist and resist the temptation to ask you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> if one thing had been different </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> would everything be different </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> but we were something don’t you think so? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> rose flowing with your chosen family  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> and it would have been sweet </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> if it could’ve been me </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> in my defence, i have none </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> for digging up the grave another time </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> but it would've been fun </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> if you would've been the one</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mina put down her guitar and stared out into the restaurant. it was peaceful. she felt peaceful. she’d began singing here every wednesday and friday to fill up time and honestly, she couldn’t complain. it wasn’t too loud and the pay she received was not bad. she smiled a bit before taking a sip of water.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“do you mean that”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>mina paused mid sip. she couldn’t see the person through the glass very well but she’d recognise that voice anywhere.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>she put her glass down and sure enough sana was in front of her. her hair was still brown but it had grown longer. she was still the most beautiful girl mina had ever seen.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“sana…”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“do you mean it?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>sanas had her signature smile on, the one that could make anyone's day better in an instant and mina found herself melting. mina thought it wasn’t fair that sana still had this effect on her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“sana i… i’m sorry-”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“do you mean it?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“mean… mean what?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“the song”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>the song? <em> oh. the song. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“oh.. um.. i mean obviously i didn’t expect you to be here you know, so i just sing whatever i’ve written. artistic expression and all that. plus its a good way to keep up with my hobby and-”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“you’re rambling again mitang”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> mitang. </em>that was sana’s name for her. mina hadn’t heard that in so long, it was almost like a breath of fresh air. she heard sana chuckle.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“its still cute, dont worry. so do you mean it?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“i.. yeah, yes, i do”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“what do you say to trying again?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“huh”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>mina looked up and <em> god </em> sana’s eyes were still as warm and inviting and <em> honest </em>as ever and mina… mina was falling into them for the millionth time.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“why don’t we try this, us, again mitang? i think it’s always been you”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“yes. yeah i’d like that.. a lot”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>mina felt loved.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! come talk to me on my twtitter <a> @jlineaus </a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>